Attention to the study of the development of the nervous system is one of the keys in advancing our knowledge base in normal brain function, mental disorders and maladaptive behaviors. To be effective, such an undertaking must be multidisciplinary in its approach and young investigators contemplating research careers in developmental neuroscience must be accordingly trained. This is the goal of the current application, which proposes to establish a program devoted to the training of predoctoral fellows in Developmental Neuroscience. Funding is sought to train predoctoral students with expressed interest in establishing research careers in Developmental Neuroscience. The training will include a firm curricular grounding in the fundamental neurosciences, with emphasis on appreciating the complexity of the developing nervous system, and on extensive continuous participation in laboratory research as well as collateral activities. The Program Faculty consists of 17 members of the Faculty of the Graduate Education of the Biomedical Sciences. They are recruited based on research interests in molecular, cellular and systems aspects of nervous system development, including differentiation, neurogenesis, gliogenesis, function and dynamics of neurotransmitters and receptors, ion channels and related signal transduction processes, synaptic plasticity, emergence of functional architectures, neural and behavioral sensitive periods, and neural processing. It is the primary goal of the training program to ensure that every trainee acquires hands-on research proficiency in at least one of these disciplines, incorporating all facets of state-of-the-art neuroanatomy and image-processing techniques, cell biology, molecular biology and electrophysiology. In assembling the Program Faculty, the goal has been to cross not only research disciplines but also departmental and cluster boundaries. This multidisciplinary nature of the Program favors cross-fertilization of research methodologies, ideas and training opportunities for both preceptors and trainees. Although the emphasis is on training in research, the training program will offer specific journal dubs, seminars and workshops. The program will also incorporate specialized components dealing with issues such as survival skills, grant writing and responsible conduct in scientific research. A plan is also in place that will increase the pool of predoctoral applicants from underrepresented racial and ethnic groups. [unreadable] [unreadable]